Arcanus
by AglaeLev
Summary: Paralela al Sexto Curso: Hermione está muy deprimida por Ron y Lavender, Draco vive la peor experiencia al ser forzado como mortífago; las circunstancias los llevan a situaciones inevitables, que jamás serán capaces de olvidar. Precuela de Nunquam.
1. Lágrimas de Dolor

Hola! Bienvenida/o seas y de antemano **GRACIAS** por haber hecho click sobre el link de la página anterior.

Por fin después de mucho tiempo me he decidido a escribir esta idea que traía en mente, es una precuela de mi otra historia "Nunquam", espero que te agrade porque cuidé muchísimos detalles para ser lo más fiel posible al libro número 6 de J. K. Rowling, incluso puedes echarle una ojeada y ver que todo cuadra, hasta el más ínfimo detalle =D. Además estaría encantada de que me dieras tu opinión (y lo podrás hacer, presionando el botón de "**Go**" que está al final de la página), **¡MIL GRACIAS!**

**I****ntroducción: **Porque en los libros siempre estamos con Harry, es tiempo de develar los secretos de los que ni él ni muchos otros personajes se enteraron jamás, es tiempo de revelar la verdad al mundo y mostrar la cara oscura de ciertos personajes, sus secretos y más ocultas mentiras están aquí, a tu disposición. Es el sexto año, Harry ha adquirido un libro de pociones que perteneció al "Príncipe Mestizo", pero eso no es lo más importante, lo más importante es que de Ron por fin ha brotado esa adolescencia candente que había guardado por tanto tiempo, y con quien la descarga es con Lavender, guapa e inteligente, aunque crédula, Gryffindor, Hermione no es capaz de pasarlo por alto, se siente traicionada y abatida, está triste y despresiva porque todo lo que ella creyó se ha ido por la borda; por el otro lado, Draco Malfoy ha sido forzado a convertirse en mortífago y le han encomedado la tarea de asesinar al mismísimo Dumbledore, está frustrado y enojado, su padre está en la cárcel y él no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo cumplir a los deseos del Señor Tenebroso; los terribles sucesos que emergen con estos dos personajes, son los que los van orillando a refugiarse en las más bajas pasiones, como un consuelo de su terrible realidad.

**Disclaimer:** Todos y cada uno de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Sin embargo todo lo que escribí aquí está en mi imaginación, Rowling debe tener otro universo en la cabeza, pero para **mí** esto es lo que en realidad sucedió, y en "Nunquam" lo que pasará.

* * *

**- ARCANUS**** -  
**

**Memorias de los condenados  
**

* * *

_Capítulo I: Lágrimas de dolor_

* * *

La noche había caído un par de horas atrás, la sensación de angustia y desgracia estresaban el estómago de Hermione, aunadas al silencio tenebroso que le brindaba la oscuridad. Lejos de la sala común, en algún rincón de algún pasillo del sexto piso, se encontraba ella, sentada, hecha un ovillo, recargada en la pared mientras abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza, tristeza e ira, sus lágrimas caían lentamente sobre su regazo, con cuidado de no hacer ruido al respirar, de no anunciar su sufrimiento.

¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas así? En cuarto se lo había dejado bien claro al imbécil aquel, después del escándalo del baile de Navidad se lo había dicho, se le había insinuado. Pero era un auténtico idiota, y por su idiotez era que no podía evitar seguir llorando, porque una cosa era ser ingenuo y otra ¡IDIOTA! ¡Y Ron Weasley era un IDIOTA! ¡Lo era! ¡Y de lo más idiotas, si cabía! ¡Ojalá que el ataque de los pájaros lo haya dejado bien marcado! ¡Para que recuerde que con Hermione Granger nadie se mete! ¡Que se jodiera!

Aún así, no podía evitar pensar lo bonita que se había puesto Lavender ese año, hasta cierto punto podía comprender por qué Ron la había preferido a ella. Pero eso sólo había contribuido a bajar su autoestima, porque eso la hacía pensar que Lavender era más bonita que ella, y entonces se sentía como un esperpento cuya única cualidad era tener cerebro, y vaya que tenía cerebro, no fuera por Lavender que ni siquiera era capaz de notar las falsedades de la profesora Trelawney, al grado de sentirse superior por "saber cosas que otros no saben", sí, Lavender estaba hueca a su parecer, pero ¡ah! ¡Qué bonita se había puesto ese año!

Aunque claro, esa era sólo la percepción de una Hermione Granger dolida, porque Lavender en realidad no era una tonta, tampoco era tan inteligente como ella, pero al menos no era una completa inútil. Y aún así, de todas las chicas, la más cercana a Ron era ella, así que por derecho merecía ser la más encariñada con él, al menos, ¿no? Pero ¡NO! El muy cabezota andaba todo el rato libre con la tal "Lav-Lav", ¡ridículo!

El insensible pelirrojo revolcándose con Lavender en el sillón de la sala común, ¡si al menos se manosearan en privado! ¡Pero NO! ¡Con un carajo! ¡Hasta parecían orgullosos de besuquearse frente a todo el mundo! Y ella, Hermione, lo odiaba por eso, por ser un maldito exhibicionista, y lo odiaba por ser un idiota, y lo odiaba porque a pesar de todo lo seguía queriendo, y entonces se odiaba a sí misma, por no ser capaz de dejar de querer al pelmazo aquel.

Entonces, decidida a seguirlo odiando y queriendo a la vez, pero a rescatar algo de la dignidad que le quedaba, se levantó de golpe y chocó contra lo que le pareció "nada".

Cayó fuertemente de nuevo sobre el suelo y chocó su cabeza sobre la pared, tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que, con quien había chocado, no era nada más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Malfoy. ¡Maldita suerte la suya! Tener que venirse a topar con otro infeliz, ¡faltaba más! Esto era el colmo, después de lo que sea que dijera Malfoy, ella recogería su dignidad del suelo, le daría la espalda y se iría por donde vino, sin prestarle la menor atención.

Pero Malfoy no la insultó, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, mirándola fijamente, pero como si realmente no la estuviera viendo a ella. Había caído sobre su trasero y tenía las manos apoyadas detrás de él, envuelto en lo que parecía una capa de color plateado. Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de una capa de invisibilidad, pero eso no fue lo que más la impresionó, no.

Lo que impresionó a Hermione más allá de que Malfoy apareciera de la nada y no la insultara, era que tenía los ojos hinchados, rojos y húmedos. Ella conocía ese síntoma, porque ella misma lo sufría a menudo desde que Ron andaba con Lavender: acababa de llorar. Con los ojos como platos no pudo dejar de mirarlo, pues el blondo simplemente no reaccionaba.

— ¿Malfoy? —preguntó casi en un susurro— ¿estás bien? —no es que en realidad le importara, pero lo que sea que le estuviese pasando no era un lloriqueo falso como el del tercer curso, cuando Buckbeak lo había atacado. Entonces la intrigaba que hubiera algo que en verdad lograra perturbar al impasible Malfoy.

Al escuchar esas breves palabras, Malfoy sólo parpadeó y de pronto pareció conciente de lo que estaba pasando. Sin decir palabra, se levantó de donde se encontraba y caminó en dirección contraria a los baños de chicos. Hermione, aún boquiabierta, lo observó alejarse como si todo aquello hubiera sido una ilusión, como si en realidad no hubiera sucedido, así que decidió que pretendería que nunca había pasado, y no diría una sola palabra de lo que había visto.

* * *

Draco estaba desesperado, lo del collar no había funcionado, y ya estaba al borde de la decadencia. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? No había forma... no... Dumbledore era muy difícil de engatusar, él lo sabía. Pero su cerebro se había vaciado, no sabía ya qué hacer, faltaba poco para que el lord Tenebroso lo volviera a amenazar, y él estaba hueco, tendría que volver a la Sala de los Menesteres para seguir intentando arreglar el armario evanescente.

Algunos días después se encaminó a la biblioteca para ver si hallaba algo útil, aunque lo dudaba bastante. Pero dado que el armario evanescente simplemente no daba de sí, quiso darse algunas esperanzas al buscar información.

Después de un rato de rebuscar en las estanterías sin tener éxito, escuchó que Potter y la sangre sucia se encontraban sentados en alguna de las mesas y que discutían sobre algo que tenía que ver con filtros de amor.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que esas chicas hayan entrado filtros de amor en el colegio? —preguntó Potter.

— Fred y George los han enviado camuflados como perfumes o pociones para la tos —explicó la castaña—. Forma parte de su Servicio de Envío por Lechuza.

— Veo que estás muy bien enterada.

— Lo explicaban en la etiqueta de las botellas que nos enseñaron a Ginny y a mí el verano pasado —respondió, oyéndose algo molesta—. Yo no voy por ahí poniéndole pociones en el vaso a la gente, ni fingiendo que lo hago, lo cual viene a ser...

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo —contestó cortando el morocho para que la chica no se alterara demasiado—. Lo que importa es que están engañando a Filch, ¿no? ¡Esas chicas introducen cosas en el colegio haciéndolas por lo que no son! Por tanto, ¿por qué no habría podido Malfoy introducir el collar?

Malfoy sintió una fuerte apuñalada en el estómago, así que Potter sospechaba de él. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si había sido en extremo cuidadoso para no darse a notar.

— Harry, no empieces otra vez, te lo ruego —renegó Granger, lo cual le sorprendió sobremanera, se supone que Granger era la alcahueta de Harry Potter, así que... debería apoyarlo, ¿no es así? Entonces eso significaba que nadie respaldaba a Potter en su teoría, lo cual lo mantenía con cierta tranquilidad.

— Contéstame. ¿Por qué? —insistió el cara rajada.

— Mira —dijo Granger tras suspirar—, los sensores de ocultamiento detectan embrujos, maldiciones y encantamientos de camuflaje, ¿no es así? Se utilizan para encontrar magia oscura y objetos tenebrosos. Así pues, una poderosa maldición como la de ese collar la habría descubierto en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, no registran una cosa que alguien haya metido en otra botella. Además, los filtros de amor no son tenebrosos ni peligrosos...

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —masculló Potter.

— ... de modo que Filch tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que no era una poción para la tos, y ya sabemos que no es muy buen mago —llegó el momento, era suficiente por hoy, el cerebro del blondo comenzaba a fabricar algo, así que decidió que era tiempo de partir—; dudo mucho que pueda distinguir una poción de...

Los gryffindors guardaron silencio y por un momento creyó que lo habían visto escapar entre las oscuras estanterías, pero la vieja Pince había aparecido de repente y le había salvado el pellejo, lo cual aprovechó para salir corriendo hacia el pasillo y encaminarse hacia su sala común.

Pero Hermione no era ninguna tonta y después de mucho pensarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente la señora Pince no tenía ningún asomo de cabello rubio y asumió que lo más probable era que Malfoy hubiese estado escondido tras los estantes escuchándolos, ¿por qué Malfoy? Porque de haber sido cualquier otra persona, no habría tenido la necesidad de escapar a hurtadillas.


	2. Lágrimas de Impotencia

¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez no me he tardado tanto como las veces anteriores, ¿verdad? Y es que la estructura de esta historia ya está construida, por lo que es más sencillo mantener el orden de ideas que la han visto nacer. Una vez más MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por sus comentarios y sobre todo por sus **+Favoritos** y **Alerts**! Me impresionó el recibimiento que tuvo esta historia y espero sinceramente sea de su agrado, de manera que les nazca recomendarlo =D.

Les recuerdo que esta historia es una precuela de "**_Nunquam_**", gran parte del estado emocional que sufre el señor **_Draco Malfoy_** en esa historia es consecuencia de lo que sucedió aquí =(.

Una vez mas quisiera hacer de su conocimiento que tengo un **blog** (link en mi perfil) donde escribo una que otra sandez, por si están interesadas/os =D. Gracias por su atención, disfruten!

* * *

**- ARCANUS -****  
**

**Memorias de los condenados  
**

* * *

_Capítulo II: Lágrimas de impotencia  
_

* * *

Aquella noche, Hermione se encaminó hacia el sexto piso, donde se había encontrado con Malfoy anteriormente, tal vez se lo podría volver a topar por ahí.

Sin éxito, vagó a lo largo del pasillo por lo que le parecieron horas, al final Malfoy no se había aparecido. Se sintió algo decepcionada por el asunto, pues esperaba interrogarlo, quizá, tan sólo quizá, después de todo Harry sí tenía razón con respecto a Malfoy, y ahora tenía un pretexto perfecto para abordarlo. Esperó algunos minutos más hasta que se aburrió y decidió volver a su sala común.

Al llegar a las escaleras, observó detenidamente las escaleras que daban al pasillo de arriba, pensó que no perdería nada subiendo a revisar.

Sintió una ventisca de aire frío que se colaba por alguna ventana abierta del pasillo, caminó alrededor del perímetro, pasando frente a lo que alguna vez fue la entrada a la Sala de los Menesteres, donde practicaba el ED, y que por razones que no sabían explicar, había desaparecido y no quería volverse a mostrar.

Al dar la vuelta por una de las esquinas del pasillo, escuchó claramente el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y posteriormente cerrándose, regresó sobre sus pasos tan de prisa como le fue posible y alcanzó a ver un pedazo de brazo desapareciendo en el aire.

Era él. Estaba segura. ¿O podría ser Harry? No, imposible. Corrió sobre la zona donde había alcanzado a ver aquel pedazo de humano y chocó estrepitosamente contra alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo. ¡Lo sabía! Malfoy se sobaba la cabeza con disgusto antes de buscar al responsable de su caída.

Hermione le arrancó la capa invisible de encima y lo miró acusadora. El rubio se levantó y le devolvió la mirada con odio, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. En lugar de eso, estiró el brazo para exigirle que le devolviera la capa, Hermione se la devolvió, no tenía motivos para negársela. Malfoy se dio la media vuelta y siguió sobre su camino, entonces Hermione recordó a qué había venido, así que lo agarró del brazo obligándolo a voltear.

— ¿Qué quieres? Maldita sangre-sucia —Hermione hizo oídos sordos y lo miró con severidad.

— ¿Qué hacías hace rato en la biblioteca, Malfoy? —el aludido levantó la cabeza haciendo uso de su superioridad de altura, mirándola con suficiencia y altanería.

— No sé de qué hablas —espetó con sarcasmo—, ahora, si me permites...

— No irás a ningún lado, Malfoy —acribilló la muchacha—. Sé que estabas escuchándonos a Harry y a mí —la castaña hizo una pausa breve—. No sé para qué lo hacías, pero sé que lo hacías y ahora también sé que posees una capa invisible.

— Eso ya lo sabías —espetó el rubio.

— Pero sé que la has estado utilizando, así que, o me dices qué estás tramando o voy a decirle a Dumbledore que apoyo la teoría de Harry —Draco la miró con odio y con un dejo de cierta desesperación en su rostro, ¿qué le pasaba a esta impura? ¿quién se creía ella para estarlo chantajeando de esa manera? Además, aunque le dijera lo que tramaba, iría de chismosa con el vejete chiflado, así que decirle o no, no hacía ninguna diferencia.

— Escúchame bien, asquerosa —la amenazó, empujándola contra la pared—. Tú no eres quien para entrometerte en la vida privada de los demás, así que más vale que te alejes de mí o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Dicho eso, Draco se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras, pensando que Granger no haría nada más, pero se equivocaba, y él no tenía el nervio demasiado tranquilo para estar soportando a una maldita bruja de raza inferior.

— ¿O si no qué, Malfoy? Si me entrometo, ¿qué es lo que harás? —la sangre del muchacho hirvió, así que lo estaba provocando. La pagaría muy cara si continuaba comportándose como mandamás—. Vamos, dímelo. No te tengo miedo porque eres un maldito cobarde.

El blondo no lo pudo soportar más, Hermione apenas pudo reaccionar mientras el chico la empujaba brutalmente contra la pared y le aprisionaba las manos para evitar que agarrara su varita, oculta en alguna parte de su capa; así pues se dio a la tarea de rebuscarla entre sus ropas, tocándola aquí y allá hasta encontrarla metida en una bolsa interna de la túnica, sin dudar la aventó lejos de ellos sobre el pasillo y volvió a azotar con fuerza a la castaña haciendo un par de huesos de ella crujir.

Su cara expresaba odio e ira, Hermione no pudo evitar expresar desconcierto y temor en su rostro. La había desarmado y la tenía apresada contra una pared que tenía texturas que amenazaban con dejar alguna marca en su espalda. Pero ella se lo había buscado, y lo sabía, lo había provocado y además estaba conciente de que Malfoy no debía estar en sus cabales, considerando que lo había visto con los ojos hinchados días atrás, algo lo estaba atormentando, eso seguro, y ahora Hermione le había dado un pretexto maravilloso para descargar su furia sobre ella.

Y entonces, el rubio sonrió con malicia. Como si hubiera leído la mente de la castaña, a Draco se le ocurrió la gloriosa idea de desquitarse con ella todo lo que había estado sufriendo. La sed de venganza brotaba de sus ojos que brillaban como dos perlas bajo la escasa luz de la luna, se las pagaría, por provocarlo y por haber sido un fastidio todo ese tiempo desde que la conoció en primero hasta ahora que lo fastidiaba sin razón aparente, y se las pagaría incluso por haber sido partícipe en la captura de su padre, que si no fuera por ello la maldita misión de asesinar a Dumbledore no habría sido asignada a un indefenso y desconcertado muchacho de escasos dieciséis años. Sí, dieciséis años y ya tenía en su antebrazo la maldita marca tenebrosa que le quedaría grabada para siempre. La sonrisa desapareció.

— ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Por tu culpa! —vociferó cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras la restregaba contra la piedra punzante de la pared, pensando de qué manera haría la sangre impura sufriese a su merced.

Había cruzado el límite, Hermione estaba conciente de que muchos pensamientos y recuerdos abarcaban ahora la mente de Malfoy, y por lo que se veía no eran para nada buenos, peor aún era que no podía hacer nada contra un monigote que le rebasaba como por una cabeza y media y que, aunque no recientemente, jugaba quidditch lo que dotaba de cierta fuerza, si bien Malfoy no era un hombre de estructura tosca o grande, al menos era lo suficientemente fuerte como la aplastar sus muñecas con tanta fuerza que llegaba casi al grado de dejarle marcas.

El rubio abrió los ojos para mirar fijamente a Hermione, quien en un reflejo instantáneo de nerviosismo al enfrentar su mirada, se mordió los labios. Y este acto, ese simple acto, instaló en el cerebro de Draco una extraña necesidad de cercanía, una necesidad de lastimarla casi con un sentido erótico de agonía. No pudo evitar mirar fugazmente los labios de la castaña que, al ser liberados de sus dientes, habían dejado un rastro de humedad que los hacían brillar de una manera inmensamente exquisita.

¡Pero claro! Quizá lo único lo suficientemente humillante para la sangre sucia sería ser tocada por el cabrón de Malfoy, aunque esa humillación sería recíproca, pero al menos el agresor era él, y no había nada de malo en que él disfrutara el momento de una manera u otra, aún cuando tuviera que asearse con un hechizo purificador después de ello. Además, sería mucho más vergonzoso y difícil decirles a sus amigos idiotas "Malfoy me besó", que decir "Malfoy me atacó", y no estaba en posición de dejarle las cosas por el camino más fácil.

— Sabes Granger, tiene mucho tiempo que no tengo a una fémina tan cerca de mí —le susurró arrastrando las palabras y con la voz ronca mientras pegaba su cuerpo peligrosamente al de la castaña y acercaba su boca al oído de ella para hacerse escuchar más claramente—. Tengo instintos, Granger —Hermione se sintió muy desdichada, si tan sólo tuviera su varita—. ¿Y sabes qué es peor aún? —su voz pausada hacía que la castaña fuera víctima de sensaciones de incomodidad y desgracia—, que el deseo se acumula —y dicho esto, procedió a lamer lenta y cadenciosamente la orilla de la oreja de Hermione.

— No te atreverías —replicó temblorosa—. Tú jamás te ensuciarías con una sangre-sucia inmunda como yo —casi con un tono de súplica, tenía la esperanza de que la dignidad y ego de Malfoy fueran más fuertes que su deseo por dañarla.

Pero Malfoy sólo rió por lo bajo, acercando sus labios al cuello de su víctima.

— Más bajo no puedo caer, Granger, créeme —lamió suavemente el cuello de la chica y procedió a soplar con suavidad, causando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Hermione no pudo evitar gemir, un poco por miedo, un poco por sorpresa. Malfoy levantó su rostro para enfrentarla y la miró con intensidad, una oleada de disgusto atravesó el cuerpo de Hermione, se sentía tan indefensa, tan impotente—. Estoy a punto de tocar fondo...

Y dicho lo dicho, pegó sus labios a los de ella de una manera agresiva y salvaje, Hermione hacía un esfuerzo descomunal por mantener la boca cerrada, pero el rubio ejerció más fuerza con su pelvis sobre la de ella aunado a una fuerte mordida que le propinó en los labios, lo cual hizo que la castaña emitiera un sonido de queja abriendo ligeramente la boca. El blondo no perdió la oportunidad introduciendo su lengua hambrienta en la cálida y húmeda cavidad de la castaña.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer, el único que la había besado en toda su vida era Viktor, y sólo lo había hecho por encima de los labios, Malfoy rebuscaba efusivamente la lengua de ella con la suya propia lo que confundía considerablemente a Hermione y la presión del cuerpo de Malfoy la hacía tener sensaciones prohibidas, porque estaba frotando zonas muy sensibles que ni ella misma conocía.

Las lenguas se chocaron, y Hermione sintió horror y placer al mismo tiempo, ¿qué era esa sensación? ¿Por qué sentía un hormigueo en la boca de estómago cada vez que Malfoy la embestía? Y entonces, la imagen de cierto pelirrojo apareció en su mente, "¡ayúdame, por favor, ven a salvarme!"

Ya prácticamente no sentía sus brazos pues la sangre había dejado de fluir en sus manos, así que Malfoy la tuvo más fácil para aprisionar sus brazos sobre su cabeza con una sola mano y empezar a agarrar parte de su cuerpo, con desesperación, con violencia. "¡Ron, ayúdame!" gritaba con desesperación en su mente. Pero Malfoy no se detenía, y nadie llegaba, nadie corría por los pasillos para ayudarla, nadie vendría, nadie la salvaría.

"Mmm... dame un beso Won-Won".

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, Malfoy había abandonado su boca para aventurarse a su cuello y su pecho, una mano recorriendo peligrosamente el costado de su pierna, y entonces, lo inesperado. Hermione presionó su propia pelvis sobre la de Malfoy y cerró los ojos haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por fingir que no había hecho lo que hizo, Malfoy levantó el rostro sorprendido, la miró y volvió a pegar sus labios con los de ella.

"Sí, Lav-Lav, besémonos con pasión, mmm...".

Hermione abrió la boca voluntariamente, sintió de pronto una ira y un resentimiento tan profundos que comenzó a cooperar con el hambriento y desesperado beso. Malfoy se sintió contrariado, pero eufórico, excitado, sediento, por un momento pareció obvio que la sangre-sucia era amateur en eso de los besos, pero no tardó mucho en agarrar el ritmo.

Tenía a Hermione aplastada contra la pared, así que no escaparía, soltó sus brazos, el único peligro era que lo golpeara, y en todo caso, la volvería a sujetar.

"Won-Won, vamos a tocarnos...".

Unas gruesas e intensas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Hermione, Malfoy la había soltado, y lo único que podía hacer era abrazarse de su cabeza y revolver su cabello, ojalá fuera Ron... ¡ojalá fuera Ron! Pero el estúpido de Ron estaba con la estúpida de Lav-Lav, y el único brindándole placer en ese momento era el mismísimo Malfoy.

"Vamos a acariciarnos, Lav-Lav".

Odio, ira, sí, Hermione estaba ardida, maldito pelirrojo, si tan sólo estuviera ahí, en lugar del blondo. Hermione hizo a su mano descender bajo el brazo de Malfoy hasta llegar a alcanzar su espalda. Lloraba, y besaba ardientemente al rubio, que la tocaba sin escrúpulos, bajo su falda, bajo su blusa. Paseó su mano por la espalda del chico hasta llegar a su trasero obligándolo a embestirla otra vez.

Sintió placer, y también lo sintió Draco, emitiendo un gemido de satisfacción... cuánto tenía que no hacía esto, cuánto tenía que no tenía tiempo para esto, cuánto tenía que no podía ni pensar en esto... no importaba que fuera Granger, después de todo era una chica y tenía todo lo que una chica de su edad debe tener.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ron! —jadeó la castaña.

Draco se detuvo en seco, cayó en la cuenta de que todo el rato la chica había tenido los ojos cerrados, era de esperarse. Pero sólo sonrió, porque había descubierto una debilidad muy grande de la sangre-sucia y ya no iba a poder chantajearlo. Se separó de ella, que abrió los ojos desconcertada y agitada, la respiración entrecortada, la blusa medio abierta.

El muchacho colocó sus manos sobre la pared a los costados de la cabeza de ella y sonrió con malicia, Hermione de pronto fue conciente de lo que había sucedido y se protegió a sí misma colocando sus brazos al frente, sobre su pecho.

— Creo, sangre-sucia —le espetó con sarcasmo—. Que vas a necesitarme más de lo que yo te necesitaba a ti.

Dicho esto, se acercó y lamió descaradamente sus labios. Dio media vuelta, recogió su capa invisible y caminó hacia las escaleras. Hermione se quedó ahí, parada, hasta que no pudo oír más sus pasos, llegó hasta donde se encontraba su varita y, en medio del pasillo, se tiró sobre sus rodillas hasta caer sentada, lo único que pudo hacer, fue echarse a llorar.


	3. Lágrimas de Venganza

Bueno, hace como medio mes que iba actualizar pero FanFiction estaba atravesando por una etapa de mantenimiento y no pude, hasta ahora se me había olvidado, lo lamento mucho!

En fin, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando!

Por cierto estoy haciendo unos dibujos medio piters de mi historia Nunquam [algo así como la secuela de estas], por si quieren verlos y conocer a **Valezka** XD, el link está en mi perfil, gracias!

_**Otra cosita importante: **_Quisiera aclarar que yo no odio a Ron, de hecho es uno de mis personajes favoritos, eso no le quita lo idiota y cegatón, pero todo el odio que le tiene Hermione es sin duda un reflejo de sus frustración y dolor, ¡no de la mía! Después de todo sigue amándolo al grado de casarse con él y darle hijos ¿no? Como sea, quería dejar eso claro porque seguiré atacando a Ron desde el punto de vista de Hermione, pero en realidad lo adoro, ¡me cae muy bien!

_Este capítulo se va poniendo bueno, ¡aguas chicas(os) menores de 17! Nadie los castigará pero son responsables por leer las blasfemias que esta hereje predica XD._

* * *

**ARCANUS****  
**

**Memorias de los condenados  
**

* * *

_Capítulo III: Lágrimas de Venganza  
_

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione creyó que nada podía ser peor, pero se equivocaba.

Se encontraban en clase de Transformaciones y en un intento por olvidar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, rió abierta y cruelmente ante la ridícula transformación que Ron había hecho sobre su cara, que, en vez de lograr cambiar el color de sus cejas, había aparecido un espectacular bigote con forma de manillar en su desastroso primer intento.

Hermione estaba destornillada, pero Ron tomó la revancha realizando una maliciosa, pero acertada imitación de los brincos que ella daba en la silla cada vez que la profesora McGonagall formulaba una pregunta. Lavender y Parvati lo encontraron divertidísimo, pero Hermione acabó al borde de las lágrimas y, apenas sonó el timbre, salió corriendo del aula, dejándose la mitad de las cosas en el pupitre.

Cada momento era peor, cada vez le daba Ron más razones para odiarlo, cada momento se sentía más culpable por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. No pudo evitar sollozar fuertemente hasta que alguien entró al baño de chicas.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la conocida voz de Luna Lovegood—. Creí que eras Myrtle la llorona...

— Estoy bien... —contestó con voz queda, levantándose lentamente mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas—. Ron Weasley es un auténtico cabrón, ¡es un cabrón!

Luna fingió no escuchar su altisonante vocabulario y se acercó a ella para calmarla, le dio algunas palmaditas y posteriormente la acompañó afuera.

— ¡Hola, Harry! —saludó Luna—. ¿Sabías que tienes una ceja amarilla?

— Hola, Luna. Hermione, te has dejado esto en... —Hermione tomó sus cosas algo desconcertada.

— ¡Ah, sí! —balbuceó la castaña, y se dio rápidamente la vuelta para disimular que se estaba secando las lágrimas—. Gracias, Harry. Bueno, tengo que irme...

Y se marchó tan deprisa que Harry no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada más. Caminó triste y lánguidamente sobre el pasillo, pensando, ¿qué podría hacer? Sentía tanto resentimiento que no podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa más que en venganza.

Divisó a Cormac McLaggen a lo lejos del pasillo y una brillante, o eso creyó, idea se cruzó por su camino.

Después de un rato, tras algunas clases, se encaminó al gran comedor para atender a la cena. Se sentó lo más lejos que pudo del pelirrojo en cuanto lo vio, se sirvió algo de estofado, pero su estómago sólo sentía una sensación vomitiva y terminó por remover su plato de un lado a otro sin tocarlo.

Lavender, que llegó con Parvati, se apretujó entre Ron y Harry y, sin peder un segundo, le echó los brazos al cuello a Ron. Hermione sintió una ira y unas ganas de desquitarse muy intensas, era su oportunidad. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de gryffindors.

— ... más accidentes... ¡Ah, hola, Hermione! —saludó Parvati mientras sonreía alegremente, ¡zorra! Sólo quería quedar bien con ella después de burlarse, seguro se arrepentía. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa aún más radiante.

— ¡Hola, Parvati! —le dijo, ignorando a Ron y a Lavender—. ¿Vas a la fiesta de Slughorn esta noche?

— No me han invitado —respondió Parvati con tristeza—. Pero me encantaría ir. Por lo visto va a estar muy bien... Tú iras, ¿verdad, Hermione?

— Sí —respondió Hermione, lista para lanzar la puñalada—, he quedado con Cormac a las ocho y... —escuchó como si de una ventosa despegándose se tratara, pero sabía perfectamente que era Ron quien se había despegado de Lavender para levantar la cabeza y escuchar mejor. Hermione prosiguió como si nada—. Iremos juntos a la fiesta.

— ¿Con Cormac? —preguntó Parvati extrañada—. ¿Cormac McLaggen?

— Exacto —confirmó Hermione con voz dulzona—. El que casi —enfatizó— consiguió la plaza de guardián de Gryffindor.

— ¿Sales con él? —pregunto una Parvati asombradísima.

— Sí. ¿No lo sabías? —y soltó una risita que más falsa imposible.

— ¡Caramba! —exclamó la muchacha, impresionadísima por conocer aquel chisme—. Ya veo que tienes debilidad por los jugadores de quidditch, ¿no? Primero Krum y ahora McLaggen... —Hermione sonrió leve, aunque maquiavélicamente.

— Me gustan los jugadores de quidditch buenos de verdad —puntualizó sin dejar de sonreír—. Bueno, hasta luego. Tengo que ir a arreglarme para la fiesta.

Se levantó del banco y se marchó. ¡Já! ¡A ver cómo le venía esa a Ronald Weasley! ¡Cabrón!

Pero su plan fue todo un asco, Cormac McLaggen resultó ser un maldito egocéntrico de los peores, pensó que era casi peor que Draco Malfoy. No paraba de hablar de sí mismo y de lo maravilloso que era, su tema favorito eran "Las cien mejores paradas de Cormac McLaggen", que claro, tenía que ver con el quidditch. El muy entusiasta, resultó tener las hormonas de un mandril en celo y en la primera oportunidad que había tenido le había plantado un beso de lo más lingüístico, literalmente.

Malfoy era agresivo, pero McLaggen era asqueroso, le dejó la cara y el cuello embarrados de saliva mientras intentaba meter sus sucias manos por debajo de su vestido, lo empujó fuertemente sobre un costado y se coló entre la multitud. Intentó limpiarse la saliva con un paño que traía encima y se topó con Harry y Luna, con quienes estuvo tan sólo un momento antes de tener que volver a escapar de McLaggen.

Draco caminaba por el pasillo del sexto piso cuando el señor Filch lo atrapó en la movida, aunque en realidad no estaba haciendo nada, a esas horas de la noche estaba prohibido pasearse por los pasillos del castillo.

— ¡Le digo que me dirigía a la fiesta de Slughorn! —chilló como pretexto.

— Eso ya lo veremos —respondió Filch mientras lo arrastraba hasta el despacho de Slughorn en las mazmorras, varios pisos más abajo.

Al llegar a la fiesta, Filch jaló a Draco hasta donde el profesor Slughorn y el profesor Snape se encontraban.

— Profesor Slughorn —dijo Filch, con su jadeante voz—, he descubierto a este chico merodeando por un pasillo de los pisos superiores. Dice que venía a su fiesta pero que se ha extraviado. ¿Es verdad que está invitado? —Draco se soltó con un tirón.

— ¡Está bien, no me han invitado! —reconoció a regañadientes—. Quería colarme. ¿Satisfecho?

— ¡No, no estoy nada satisfecho! —exclamó Filch, aunque en realidad su cara mostraba una expresión de triunfo.

Para suerte y desventaja de Draco el profesor Slughorn no mostró ningún problema y accedió a que se quedara, Filch se fue de la fiesta muy fastidiado y seguro no era el único. Porque ahora Draco tendría que quedarse y a él ya le urgía por volver a la Sala de los Menesteres para terminar de idear el plan de introducir veneno a la escuela como si fuese filtro de amor.

Pero nada salió como lo esperaba, al cabo de unos minutos, el profesor Snape lo abordó y le pidió que lo acompañara, aunque casi como obligación, fuera de la fiesta. Una vez librados del escándalo de la fiesta se dirigieron a un salón que se encontraba vacío y sostuvieron una fuerte disputa en la que el profesor Snape insistía a Draco que le permitiera ayudarlo, Draco sintió una ira muy intensa, otro maldito entrometido, sabía que estaba sufriendo por las órdenes del lord Tenebroso, pero si de alguna manera lo conseguía, no quería que por ningún motivo Snape se llevara la gloria.

Después de una acalorada disputa con el cabeza de grasa, Draco salió dando zancadas y azotando la puerta del salón con fuerza, creyó oír un ruido y por un momento le pareció que alguien se había quitado del camino... ¿qué importaba? ¡De todas formas todos se iban a pudrir! Pasó frente a la oficina de Slughorn y siguió de largo, después de todo, su intención nunca había sido prestarle menor atención a la dichosa fiesta.

Le hervía la sangre como nunca antes le había hervido, sentía una furia intensa recorrer toda su espina dorsal y un dolor en la boca del estómago incomparable. Necesitaba hacer algo, romper un vidrio, tirar una estatua, golpear a un hufflepuff, ¡lo que fuera! ¡lo necesitaba ya!

Caminó con paso presuroso hacia los pisos superiores donde esperaba encasillarse en la Sala de los Menesteres, pedir que apareciera un cuarto lleno de cosas que romper, estrellar o ser dignas de un "reducto", estaba harto de esta bazofia.

Snape tenía castigados a Crabbe y Goyle, por lo que andaba solo para todos lados desde hacía un par de semanas, la escuela era una bufonada, además, ¿qué necesidad había de que ese par de brutos aprobaran sus E. X. T. A. S. I. S.? ¡Igual iban a terminar siendo un par de buenos para nada!

Llegando a las escaleras que daban al séptimo piso, escuchó pasos y las quejas de una chica. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Intrusos en el pasillo que necesitaba desierto en ese momento... llegó hasta lo alto de las escaleras y dobló sobre la esquina que daba al pasillo de donde provenían las quejas, se asomó primero para ver qué sucedía para ver si podía ignorarlos y sólo pasar de largo hasta la Sala de los Menesteres.

Pasó silencioso y lo más alejado posible, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a un mastodonte de Gryffindor casi embarrado contra la pared, aparentemente entre él y la pared había una muchacha, ¿cuál era el nombre de este cretino? Draco lo conocía... ¿McLaga? ¿Mc... mc... McLaggen? Se siguió con la intención de ignorarlo, pero no pudo evitar echar un último vistazo sólo para vislumbrar que la chica que tenía apretujada contra la pared no era nada menos que Hermione Granger.

¡Puta! Pensó de momento, pero entonces notó que la castaña forcejeaba con el animal aquel, ¡ésta era una maravillosa oportunidad para descargar su furia! Y sin pensarlo ni un momento, vociferó:

— ¡Rictusempra! —McLaggen salió volando por los aires hasta chocar fuertemente con la pared contraria del pasillo, el golpe fue seco y tan fuerte que al caer sobre el suelo quedó inconsciente sin siquiera enterarse de quién había sido su agresor.

No era suficiente, tenía que hacer algo más... ¿quizá un "levicorpus" que lanzara por los aires a McLaggen contra alguna estatua o escaleras abajo?

Dirigió la mirada, casi macabramente sin girar la cabeza, hasta donde se hallaba la enajenada Gryffindor y la miró por unos segundos que parecieron eternos a la chica que permanecía paralizada, sorprendida y rezagada contra una columna de la pared. Estaba realmente guapa, seguro se había esforzado por lucir bien esa noche. Portaba un vestido azul que le quedaba ligeramente arriba de la rodilla, una gargantilla y aretes semejando perlas a juego y aunque estaba totalmente despeinada y tenía un tirante caído, se veía realmente sensual.

Hermione no sabía qué cara poner, estaba agradecida y asustada al mismo tiempo. Entonces, Draco rompió el hielo con su sarcasmo.

— Eso te pasa por andar de ramera, sangre-sucia estúpida —le recriminó mientras sujetaba la muñeca de ésta con fuerza y la arrastraba hacia él, Hermione tenía el cerebro en blanco por lo que no supo cómo reaccionar— si tan desesperada estabas, haberlo dicho antes.

Y dicho esto, la empujó contra la recién aparecida puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres y la obligó a entrar, comenzó Hermione a resistir y quiso aferrarse a la puerta para salir, pero el rubio la aventó hacia adentro provocando que cayera al suelo. La puerta desapareció, convirtiéndose en un sólido muro de piedra.

Hermione se levantó asustada y corrió en dirección contraria a Malfoy, en su intento por escapar se le rompió un tacón y decidió dejar ambos zapatos atrás. Topándose con que la Sala de los Menesteres había tomado la forma de una especie de sala común. Se acercó a la chimenea y sacó su varita apuntándola al blondo, esta vez no la desarmaría tan fácilmente. Malfoy tenía la cabeza ligeramente agachada, mirándola con intensidad mientras caminaba lenta y amenazadoramente hacia ella, preparó la varita también y se enfrentó a ella.

— ¡Petrificus totalus! —gritó la castaña.

— Protego —respondió con tranquilidad Malfoy, haciendo una elegante floritura de su varita, el hechizo creó una barrera instantánea que reflejó el ataque contra otra dirección.

— ¡Expelliarmus! —el rubio, en vez de repetir el hechizo, sólo volvió a hacer la floritura y volvió a ser protegido por el campo invisible, caminaba hacia ella y ella apenas conseguía moverse entre los muebles para alejarse— ¡oppugno! —haciendo uso del encantamiento que dejó a Ron lleno de picotadas utilizó esta vez los muebles y los lanzó en dirección al joven acosador.

Lo cierto era que Hermione no estaba en sus cinco sentidos y sus reflejos no estaban del todo agudos, se encontraba muy acabada tanto mental como emocionalmente, a Draco le era sencillo evitar sus ataques, ni siquiera era necesario correr.

— Tarantallegra —dijo Draco al fin en un momento en que la impura le daba ligeramente la espalda para pasar entre un sillón y otro, Hermione no alcanzó a rechazar el hechizo. El efecto del hechizo provocó que le bailaran las piernas como gelatina— expelliarmus —con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, salió la varita de la castaña volando por los aires y se acercó a ella peligrosamente—. Finite... incantatem.

El bailoteo de Hermione terminó y se derrumbó sobre el suelo, Draco tomó una de sus manos y la arrastró hasta el sillón más cercano que tenía, Hermione sabía lo que venía y sintió mucho terror.

Entonces, Draco perdió toda cordura, en un intento desesperado por liberar su estrés y frustración, aunado a querer satisfacer su hambre por el sufrimiento ajeno, agarró con brutalidad el vestido que llevaba y le arrancó un pedazo a la altura de las piernas, Hermione gritó con horror, el Slytherin se iba a divertir. Las torneadas piernas de Hermione quedaron al descubierto ante la debilidad de la tela y el rubio sonrió con maldad. Hermione comenzó a llorar.

— No, por favor —musitaba—. Por favor, Malfoy. Por favor... no...

Pero Malfoy no necesitaba correr, la Sala de los Menesteres estaba bajo sus órdenes y a menos que él lo decidiera, la puerta no volvería a aparecer. En su intento por escapar, Hermione quedó esquinada entre una pared y un ventanal que daba al lago, el cual reflejaba la suave luz de la Luna que apenas conseguía penetrar las gruesas y grises nubes que colmaban el firmamento. Hermione se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente mientras suplicaba por piedad.

— Puedes llamarme Ron, si así lo deseas —siseó con burla. Hermione respingó fuertemente, metiendo su rostro entre las rodillas, mientras las abrazaba con fuerza.

Draco se acuclilló frente a ella y la obligó a abrir las piernas para acomodarse frente a su rostro. Hermione no tenía nada de fuerza y sólo ladeó la cabeza tapándose el rostro con las manos mientras él acomodaba sus rodillas por debajo de sus muslos. Brincó de repente cuando una mano helada de Draco acarició suavemente la cara interna de una de sus piernas. El vestido desgarrado medio cubría la ropa interior de la chica, dejando a la vista la curvatura de su pelvis y las formas de su entrepierna apenas cubierta con un pedazo blanco de tela. Hermione no dejaba de sollozar. Cómo estaba gozando ese momento.

— Si cooperas —habló con voz grave y provocadora—, puede que incluso lo disfrutes.

Hermione no podía oír una voz más mordaz y cínica. Draco arrastraba las palabras dándose un aire sensual que Hermione apenas alcanzaba a distinguir, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, no quería, no con él... pero el hombre con quien lo haría, seguro ya lo estaría haciendo con otra. Sintió una inmensa desdicha, un dolor intenso en la boca del estómago, sufría... hacía cuánto que deseaba sus besos, sus caricias, y él... simplemente se las daba a otra, como si fuera cosa de todos los días. Para Hermione era importante, ella había querido guardarse para él, pero de la manera en que la relación entre Ron y la estúpida de Lav-Lav iba, una triste sospecha se asomaba entre las conclusiones que alcanzaba a sacar, lo más posible era que ellos ya hubieran sucumbido ante los queveres del hedonismo.

Sin previo aviso, Draco la agarró por el trasero y la levantó cargándola hasta quedar él de pie y ella aplastada contra la pared con las piernas en el aire, lanzó un grito de sorpresa y antes de que se diera cuenta, Draco ya besaba sus labios con ansiedad y apremio. Sentía que se caía por lo que afianzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio y enganchó las manos a sus hombros. Draco sonrió, sabía que su intención no era poner de su parte, pero las circunstancias la ponían entre la espada y la pared, y eso sólo colaboraba a excitarlo.

Sin embargo, aunque Draco sufría por dentro, eso no lo eximía de ser un cruel y frívolo ser, para entonces ya conocía la debilidad de la muchacha y no dudó ni un segundo en aprovecharse de ello, puesto que eso ayudaba aumentar el placer. Separando ligeramente sus labios de la apretujada boca de Hermione, la miró con un reflejo de impetuosa perversidad en los ojos y le dijo:

— ¿O preferirías llamarme... Won-Won? —sonrió de lado mientras fruncía el ceño con guasa.

Hermione, que hasta ese momento intentaba empujar los hombros de Malfoy para alejarlo de ella y lo miraba de reojo con la cabeza de lado, se volvió de pronto como de trapo. El rubio la embistió mientras besaba su cuello y se reía al mismo tiempo por lo bajo, disfrutando el momento, disfrutando de su dolor. La chica se dejó hacer por un rato, ensimismada, con los brazos colgados sobre los hombros de Malfoy. El rubio lamía y mordía, a veces suave, a veces agresivamente, desde su cuello hasta el inicio de sus pechos aún protegidos por el vestido y el sostén carente de tirantes. ¡Pero qué delicia probar esta carne! Tenía una piel tan suave, que a la menor succión hacía florecer una mancha roja sobre ella, era como marcar su territorio.

Rió para sí mismo, su territorio, claro...


	4. Lágrimas de Placer

Hola! Ahora no me tardé tanto, ¿verdad? Sin comentarios, disfruten!_  
_

* * *

**ARCANUS****  
**

**Memorias de los condenados  
**

* * *

_Capítulo III: Lágrimas de Placer  
_

* * *

Mientras el cerebro alienado de Hermione volvía a funcionar, de su inexpresiva mirada brotaban gruesas lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas, humedeciendo la piel a su paso hasta su cuello, esto le daba un sabor exquisito extra, Draco gozaba de lo lindo.

Pero entonces, Hermione suspiró con tristeza, desolada y rendida, y con los ojos fijos en el infinito dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara como mejor le conviniera en automático, como si toda su razón hubiera muerto con aquellos pensamientos, como si todo su sentido común se encontrara tan cerca de su mente como el pelirrojo de acariciarla en lugar del blondo.

La mirada de Hermione se centró en el cabello del rubio, aunque aún parecía perdida, sus manos se dirigieron como arrastradas por los hilos de un títere hasta tocar con sus yemas la suave textura del despeinado muchacho. Entonces, lo acarició, entremetiendo sus dedos en el cabello, con suavidad, con inseguridad, con ausencia. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, por un momento quedó impactado ante tal reacción, él esperaba más pelea, tal vez incluso una reciprocidad con algo de coraje como la última vez, pero Hermione estaba siendo delicada, y el que lo tocara delicadamente hacía que cada uno de los pelos de su nuca se erizaran creando una sensación increíblemente placentera en el resto de su cuerpo, especialmente entre sus piernas, hecho que lo hacía restregar su cuerpo y el de Hermione con más fuerza.

Después de unos minutos de caricias finas, en que Malfoy se dejaba tocar cual manso animalito, haciendo movimientos de cadera alternados y apenas sensibles entre sus cuerpos, desde su cabello hasta su espalda las manos de Hermione recorrían errantes la piel erizada del muchacho, entremetiendo de vez en vez las caricias en su camisa, provocando sensaciones deliciosas al blondo cuyo rostro yacía petrificado en el cuello de Hermione.

Una repentina caricia dio en algún punto clave que lo obligó a gemir y estrechar con fuerza las nalgas de Hermione entre sus manos, fue entonces, ante tal reacción, que Hermione volvió del país de Nuncajamás y se hizo conciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Unos segundos de debate y duda la sumergieron en un enredado caos de sentimientos y emociones encontrados, el pelirrojo era demasiado ciego para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, le importaba tan poco ella y le importaba tanto el quidditch y el placer de besar a Lav-Lav que ello lo convertía en nada menos que uno más del montón, zoquete, cabezota, y un grandísimo estúpido, eso era lo que era.

Sujetó entre una de sus manos algunos mechones de Draco y, tomando una resolución poco racional y llena de resentimiento y cólera, lo jaló con fuerza obligándolo a separar el rostro de su cuello y dirigirle una mirada de odio y sorpresa.

Malfoy estaba apunto de protestar cuando las manos de Hermione se apoderaron de sus mandíbulas y lo atrajeron hacia el rostro de ella con agresividad, "si no puedes contra el enemigo, ¡únetele!". Por fin, el incentivo que Malfoy necesitaba para volverse loco, se lo había dado, le había echado leña al fuego, y estaba claro que no había marcha atrás.

Después de tanto rato de cargar a Hermione ya se había cansado y volvió a su posición original, acuclillado con la chica sentada sobre sus piernas. Se besaron con ansias, con pasión, con salvajismo. Sus lenguas se unieron y comenzaron a pelar como si acaso pudieran hacerse daño entre ellas, Hermione se descubrió sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago y en la entrepierna, como aquella que sentía cada vez que imaginaba a Ron acercándose a ella para besarla. En un momento de locura, Hermione mordió el labio inferior de Draco con fuerza y lo jaló hasta liberarlo con rudeza, Draco comenzó a sangrar ligeramente por dentro y la miró divertido.

— El animal aquí, Granger, soy yo —espetó apretando el trasero de Hermione para restregar sus entrepiernas, casi haciéndole daño con sus uñas.

— Sin duda, Malfoy, sin duda —respondió sarcástica, haciendo una mueca de burla y malicia recién brotada de su oculta personalidad.

Estaba harta de sufrir, estaba harta de sentir. ¡Qué más daba si se metía con un hombre! ¡Era libre después de todo! Pero... de todos los chicos que se hubieran acostado con ella sin rechistar, ¿por qué sucumbía ante Malfoy? Sabía que de no haber cooperado, de cualquier manera la iba a violar, pero ¿por qué había decidido aceptar? Quizá, muy dentro de sí, sabía que acostarse con Malfoy era la mayor traición y abominación que podía cometer en contra del pelirrojo, incluso, si nunca se enteraba de ello...

Draco se quitó la camisa y la túnica al mismo tiempo, abriendo y rompiendo los botones de la camisa a la vez. Hermione sumergió sus manos sobre sus hombros y brazos, ayudando a liberarlo de la tela, tocando su piel pálida, lamió y mordió su cuello mientras él se liberaba de las mangas. Las prendas cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco.

La castaña paseó sus manos por la recién descubierta área, acariciando y apretujando aquí y allá. Mientras tanto, Draco hacía lo propio con las piernas de Hermione, acariciando con suavidad sus nalgas y recorriendo sus muslos, que provocaban que la piel de la chica se erizara, haciendo que más texturas se agregaran al deleite de sus manos. Ella, por su parte, recorrió con sus dedos y uñas desde los omóplatos hasta el principio de las nalgas del rubio, con suavidad y luego enterrando las uñas dejando surcos rojos sobre su piel, provocando gemidos de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo al blondo, que lo hacían sonreír con satisfacción. Acarició sus costillas descubriendo que el muchacho era extremadamente sensible en esa área, Hermione recibía sus jadeos en la boca mientras emitía los suyos propios.

Draco internó sus manos por debajo del pedazo de vestido que quedaba, tocando los costados de la castaña, toda la piel a su paso se erizaba mientras tenues temblores se apoderaban del cuerpo de Hermione, sintió la curvatura de sus caderas y el leve hundimiento de su arqueada espina dorsal, llegando hasta el estómago, su ombligo sudoroso y el principio de sus costillas, que subían y bajaban rítmicamente con la respiración agitada. Sacó sus manos y recorrió los brazos en ese momento ocupados en el abdomen de él, llegó hasta los tirantes del vestido y los bajó hasta dejar visible parte del sostén blanco, la tela era tan frágil que con un simple jalón dio de sí y rasgándolo por la espalda pudo terminar de arrancarlo del cuerpo de Hermione.

Por un momento se quedó embelesado, Hermione no era una chica perfecta, ni siquiera tenía las curvas de una diosa, pero tenía un cuerpo lindo y bien formado. La chica se dejó admirar unos instantes, con el rostro rojo por el calor y el resto del cuerpo erizado por los escalofríos causados con las caricias, colocó las palmas de sus manos en el abdomen de él, levantando ligeramente los hombros para exaltar un poco sus pechos, como invitándolo a acercarse a ellos.

Él, no lo dudó ni un instante y hundió su rostro entre los suaves pliegues del pecho, causados por la presión del sostén. Hermione estaba muy excitada, era la primera vez que se acercaban a zonas tan sensibles de su cuerpo y las sensaciones aunadas a los pensamientos de su virgen mente la hacían sentir un repentino pudor que sólo colaboraban a excitarla más.

Mientras besaba y lamía la zona entre los pechos de Hermione, Draco recorría con sus manos la espalda de la muchacha, atravesando por los omóplatos y recorriendo con los dedos toda la espina dorsal hasta el inicio de sus nalgas, internando suavemente sus dedos en la ropa interior, Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir los dedos de él tocando de piel a piel su trasero, acariciando la división entre sus nalgas.

Ella, por otro lado, se dedicaba a revolver el cabello del rubio, recorrer su cuello y espalda, repasando con sus dedos las heridas que le había dejado, humedeciendo con un poco de sangre sus dedos, entonces se llevó una mano a la boca, la sangre tenía un sabor metálico, no es que supiera del todo agradable, pero le gustaba pensar que ella había provocado que brotara, cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Draco y lamía sus dedos.

Percibió de repente una mano del chico en su espalda, mientras desabrochaba hábilmente su sostén, sintió como si la liberaban de una prisión, no sólo a nivel físico, sino también mental, porque sabía lo que vendría. Draco separó su rostro del cuerpo de Hermione, provocando que el sostén cayera por sí mismo dejando a la vista los pechos redondos de la castaña. La observó, notó que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y sonrió satisfecho, paseó sus dos manos desde la cadera de Hermione hasta la base de los pechos, sosteniéndolos con suavidad, Hermione se curvó hacia atrás, como en un acto reflejo de rechazo, pero en cuanto el rubio comenzó a masajearlos, se destensó y permitió que la acariciara, recargó su espalda en la pared causando que Draco se inclinara sobre ella para besar su cuerpo.

Draco estaba fascinado, de la resistencia opuesta había pasado a una docilidad impresionante, y sentía una libertad incomparable, sentía que podía ser gentil y agresivo en el momento que le diera la gana, sin miedo a reproches (al menos no válidos) ni quejas. Sólo placer, sabía que ella se regía por el resentimiento y la resignación, pero era innegable que lo estaba disfrutando sobremanera y que jamás lo iba a olvidar.

Que jamás lo iba a olvidar...

Sabía por los iniciales besos inexpertos de ella, que era imposible que se hubiera acostado con ningún muchacho ya. Draco no se sintió más motivado porque ella fuera virgen, no tenía ninguna fijación ni fetiche con el desvirgamiento de mujeres, pero el hecho de que fuera su primera vez lo convertiría en el fantasma del nomeolvides, porque por mucho sexo que tuviera una mujer o un hombre, la primera era la que nunca iba a olvidar. Y Hermione nunca lo iba a olvidar, aunque a él no le importara lo más mínimo.

Así pues, se dedicó a tocar y apretujar los senos de Hermione sin pudor alguno, acercó sus labios y los recorrió con ellos. Hermione se sentía extraña, ella nunca había tenido contacto íntimo con ningún hombre y aún así sabía lo que podía hacer, como si fuera instintivo, sintió la necesidad de tocar zonas más prohibidas, ya que él había dado el primer paso, entonces ella podía avanzar también.

El rubio lamió y mordió con suavidad el pliegue de las faldas de los pechos de la castaña, después fue recorriendo, uno por uno hasta la cúspide de los mismos, lamiendo y succionando con delicadeza, una mano se posó en el que no podía atender y masajeó y pellizcó con suavidad el pezón erecto de la chica, ella gimió, porque era como si al mismo tiempo que la pellizcaba y succionaba, sintiera un pellizco en su interior pélvico. Estrechó su cuerpo con el de él en un compás rítmico mientras él se hacía cargo de la zona superior.

Obedeciendo a sus instintos, Hermione dirigió sus brazos como pudo hasta el abdomen del chico y acarició su ombligo, sentía la textura del vello que descendía hasta la cremallera de su pantalón, por alguna razón, le gustó sentir esa sensación, era como si después de tanta tersura de la caucásica piel, sintiera algo muy característico de un hombre. Con un poco de dificultad encontró el cierre y comenzó a deslizarlo en dirección sur, internó sus dedos suavemente, tocando sus caderas, sintiendo sus huesos y sus músculos en tensión. Como pudo, alcanzó la parte trasera del pantalón y la deslizó hacia abajo, entonces le fue posible internarse un poco en la ropa interior de él.

Draco quería más, estaba cansado de esa posición, por lo que cargó a Hermione de nuevo y se levantó con trabajo, Hermione lanzó un gritito al ser levantada tan repentinamente, Draco titubeó un poco por las piernas entumecidas, se dirigió hasta el centro de la sala mientras los pantalones se le caían hasta las pantorrillas y aventó a Hermione sobre una pila de cojines amontonados junto a la chimenea, gruesos cojines capaces de amortiguar una caída semejante.

Draco comenzó a dar patadas para sacarse los zapatos y lo que quedaba de pantalón y se lanzó sobre ella, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. La volteó bruscamente y comenzó a derramar besos, mordidas, caricias, apretones y rasguños al cuerpo entero de Hermione, mientras él la recorría, desde el cuello, atravesando la tersa espalda y acariciando sus piernas, ella se convulsionaba de placer, sentía una inmensa necesidad por ser tratada así, por sentirse deseada, y ser la protagonista de un acto tan placentero.

Le dedicó un tiempo a sus piernas, tocando sus muslos, besándolos, succionando para dejar una que otra marca, acarició la cara interna de las piernas con vehemencia y lamió la piel sensible de esta zona. Hermione se derretía por sentir tanto y no poder hacer nada, por ello intentó voltear y al conseguirlo se enganchó al cuello del rubio, besándolo con fervor, haciendo movimientos de cadera muy sugestivos, ahora que sólo los protegía un pedazo de tela a cada uno, las sensaciones eran mucho más fuertes.

Repartió marcas en el cuello y pecho de la chica, lo cual a ella parecía encantarle, sujetaba con fuerza sus pechos y mordía sus pezones, incluso los pellizcaba un poco, y ella sólo se retorcía de placer. Descendió por todo su abdomen hasta el principio de la última prenda que la cubría y la bajó un poco, dejando a la vista gran parte de su pubis, y besó y lamió, ella se limitaba a gemir mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos para evitar hacer demasiado ruido.

La volvió a girar bruscamente y retiró un cojín para que Hermione quedara como a gatas, con medio cuerpo tendido sobre los cojines.

Mientras besaba su espalda acarició con suavidad, pero asegurándose de que sintiera, la tela que cubría la entrepierna de Hermione. Se sentía húmeda, y Hermione lo sabía, y se sentía avergonzada y excitada al mismo tiempo por ello. Hizo a un lado un pedacito de tela y acarició por encima, Hermione dio un brinco y jaló una almohada algo más pequeña para ahogar sus jadeos.

Draco continuaba besando el ahora descubierto trasero de la chica mientras su mano comenzaba a abrirse camino por la zona más íntima de Hermione. Ella gimió, un dedo frío y hábil se abrió paso a una parte sensible que ella sabía que existía pero que nunca se había atrevido a localizar, sintió mareos en todo su cuerpo, era como si la hubiera conectado a una corriente eléctrica, todo su cuerpo reaccionaba en automático, moviéndose y gimiendo al ritmo de las caricias y besos que Draco le proporcionaba.

Para Draco, esto era como música para sus oídos, extrañaba esto, lo único que faltaba, para que todo fuera perfecto, era que la chica gimiera su nombre, pero él sabía que no lo haría. Así pues, tomó una resolución rápida, se retiró lo que le quedaba de ropa y se acercó a ella.

Decir que Hermione no se había dado cuenta de lo que Draco pretendía hacer a continuación sería una mentira, pero fingió para sí misma que no lo sabía y esperó a que él le insinuara algo antes de proseguir, pero el rubio no le insinuó nada en absoluto, tan sólo se acercó y Hermione lo sintió entre sus piernas, aún la protegía la tela pero aún así respingó de sorpresa, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no tenía idea de cómo deseaba esto y comenzaba a impacientarse porque Draco se tomara tanto su tiempo.

Al fin el momento deseado le llegó, Draco terminó por quitarle la ropa interior con los dientes, deslizándola deliciosamente mientras lamía y acariciaba sus piernas, terminó por liberarla y quedaron ambos en iguales condiciones. Y entonces, lo sintió.

— ¡Malfoy, espera! ¡espera! —suplicó Hermione, sabiendo que la primera vez podría ser dolorosa.

Pero oír la súplica y tomando conciencia de que Hermione sabía que lo estaba haciendo con él y no imaginaba a otro, sólo contribuyó a incentivar más a Draco y, apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos, se adentró con fuerza, sin darle tiempo si quiera de pensar si le había dolido o no.

Hermione lanzó un grito que podría confundirse con un gemido y aferró los dientes a la almohada que la cubría, ella misma no sabía si gritaba por sorpresa o por dolor. Draco les dio un respiro tanto a ella como a él mismo para recobrar algo de compostura, porque lo mejor venía después de la primera entrada.

Como si hubiera un botón dentro del cuerpo de Hermione que activara las glándulas lagrimales, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas con los ojos apretujados, el rostro aplastado contra la almohada, oía la respiración entrecortada de Draco quien parecía recuperarse apenas de un trance, y entonces, lo volvió a sentir, y esta vez sí sintió dolor, pero también placer, porque escuchar a Draco jadear colaboraba sobremanera a su excitación.

Así pues, Draco se fue alejando poco a poco, jadeante y tomando a Hermione por la cintura, volvió a embestirla, sintiendo cada fibra de su ser arder en llamas. Y repitió el mismo proceso hasta que Hermione dejó de ejercer presión con su propio cuerpo, y por fin, la pudo escuchar gemir de placer.

Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cabello y caían sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, llevaba un ritmo lento pero muy placentero, recostó su cuerpo sobre el de Hermione e internó sus manos por debajo su cuerpo, una para acariciar sus pechos y la otra para introducirla en la entrepierna de Hermione y acariciar su clítoris.

Hermione se mordía los labios a punto de gemir el nombre de Draco en varias ocasiones, pero algo dentro de sí evitaba que lo hiciera, tal vez orgullo, tal vez vergüenza. Sentía algo muy extraño dentro de su ser concentrarse en la unión que tenía con Draco mientras éste comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, se aferró con fuerza al cojín y terminó por destensarse totalmente hasta sentir aquello que tanto se había preguntado cómo se sentía, se estaba acercando al clímax, y por los sonidos que Draco hacía sumados a la fuerza con que sujetaba uno de sus pechos y la fuerza con que la acariciaba, supuso que él también estaba a punto de llegar.

Un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el torrente sanguíneo y se concentró con fuerza en las embestidas proporcionadas por el rubio, Hermione se sintió explotar ahí mismo, haciendo movimientos intermitentes que la obligaron a llorar aún más, pero por increíble que parezca, lloraba de placer.

Draco esperó un poco más, no quería dejar escapar esa sensación, y sintió a Hermione llegar al clímax, y haciendo con su cavidad apretones involuntarios que sólo lo obligaron a dejarse ir, no podría haber aguantado más con una experiencia como esa, él la conocía y siempre había sucumbido ante ella.

Draco y Hermione no se dirigieron la palabra, cada quien se fue por su lado sin dedicarse siquiera una mirada, el blondo salió como rayo y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a Hermione atrás.

Una vez reparada su ropa y habiendo hecho uso de un encantamiento anticonceptivo, que alguna vez le pareció innecesario aprender, se retiró también del salón. Sonrió triste pero aliviada cuando llegó a su habitación poco antes de que la fiesta de Slughorn llegara a su fin y se recostó pacíficamente, cayendo como nunca antes en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
